Unknown Family's Wrath
by kaito394
Summary: Everyone knew that Damon was secretive, but soon some secrets would be revealed. Two individuals with a striking resemblance to Damon soon arrive demanding answers over his death. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Family's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Authors Note: Hello readers, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I hope that you enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter 1

(Mystic Falls) Damon POV

As I sped down the road to the Mystic Grill with Elena, my only hope was that my figlia would forgive this drastic stunt and that she would not feel anything from my death.

I turned to the sound of Elena gasping for air and increased the speed of the car in desperation.

"Damon" Elena called.

I turned to her and saw emotions cross over her face. "I know." It was the only thing I could say to her as we crashed into the building. This spell had better work or god help them when his figlia arrived.

(Elsewhere)

My heart was shattering. There were no other words I could use to describe the agonizing pain I was currently feeling. I always held an unusual bond with my father. We were connected in ways no one could dare to understand.

I had just returned home when the pain began. I could feel the bond between us dissolving at an alarming rate. It became so intense that it brought me to my knees and a distressed cry left my throat drawing the attention of my son.

"Mother! What is wrong?!" I heard him exclaim. However, I could not answer him as darkness claimed me. As I fell into unconsciousness, I could only whisper the word "Father".

Slowly, I regained consciousness. I could not recall what had happened, but suddenly I became aware of a hollow sensation within me. I focused on this feeling and began to tremble as located a severed bond. I let out a heart wrenching scream as I could no longer feel my father. My son quickly entered the room, but could not calm me, as I started to sob into his shoulder.

Hours had passed before I was calm enough to explain my distress.

"The bond I feel with father is gone. I cannot sense him." As the words left my mouth, I immediately felt my son freeze. I could read the disbelief in his eyes. I knew he would take this hard, he had seen him as father.

Quickly, our grief turned to anger. Those that had robbed us of my father and my son's grandfather would soon learn not to cross the likes of Isabella and Dominick Salvatore. Looking into each other's eyes, we knew that our answers awaited in Mystic Falls.

Authors Note: Figlia means Daughter in Italian


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Family's Wrath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Authors Note: Thank you for the great reviews. I will attempt to update as frequently as possible.**

**Chapter 2**

**Isabella POV**

There was no question that Dominick and I were leaving for Mystic Falls. It was only a matter of preparing and packing before we left. It would take time to get to Mystic Falls. This was exactly why I always demanded my father send us updates on his whereabouts and any current events. Just because were separated did not stop us from caring.

This train of thought immediately brought on memories of my father.

**(Flashback)**

I was staring out a window when I heard my father enter the room, "Daddy, why don't I have a mommy?"

He suddenly froze. "What brought this on, figlia?" he asked.

I pointed outside where a mother and child could be seen playing. I really wished I had been able to do that.

"Honey, when mommy and I found out that she was having you, we were very surprised and happy. I did not know that we could have babies. You know that we are not the same as everyone else, especially you. You are the only child I know of that has been born to a vampire." I nodded knowing that I was daddy's miracle.

"However, when she was having you something went wrong. Mommy was a very powerful witch and she sensed that something was going to happen and forbade me from turning her into a vampire like me. As much as she loved you, she could not live without magic. After having you she was very weak, until one day she went to sleep and didn't wake up again." Ending the story, he saw the tears in my eyes and quickly reassured me that no matter her choice, my mother had loved me. Despite being fully grown, my emotional state was complex due to my accelerated growth.

I watched my father stand up and walk to a bookshelf. "Your mother left these for you. They are called Grimoires, basically a book a spells recorded by generations of witches. I think you should read the inscription on this one."

Taking the book I opened it up to the cover page. There I saw a note written upon the page.

_My darling daughter,_

_Should you read this, then my concerns have become reality. I knew that something was to go wrong during your delivery. Perhaps I may have survived had I allowed Damon to feed me his blood, but it was my choice. As you grew inside me I could feel my magic waning to keep us both healthy. Had I not had magic, I believe I would have been bedridden by now. I can only hope that you forgive my selfish choice to forego the choice to become a vampire. Unlike yourself, I would not have the possibility to combine my magical and vampire nature. For this reason, I leave you these Grimoires to help in the training of your magic. This is the only way that I can be there for you, but never doubt that I love you. I know that you shall become a powerful witch, though I do not know how it will be affected by your vampire nature._

_I will love you beyond death,_

_Your Mother_

_P.S. Take care of your father he has a habit of getting into trouble when left to his own devices._

**(End Flashback)**

As the flow of memories ended, an idea came to me. My father's death had been recent and with the knowledge and power left behind by my mother there was a possibility that they could rescue him.

I would have to research and rework, possibly create an entirely new spell, but nothing would keep me apart from my father. I had already lost my mother, I would not lose my father as well.

"Dom!" at my scream my son came running in. "Pack the Grimoires. We might have a chance to save Father." Understanding quickly entered his eyes. He understood the risks, as I had trained him in the use of his own powers. Nothing would stand in our way once we arrived in Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Family's Wrath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update and that it is such a short chapter. The next chapter is already underway and should be up soon. I will attempt to update as frequently as possible.**

**Chapter 3**

**Elena POV**

"NO!" I screamed and sobbed as I realized Damon and Bonnie had not returned with us from the other side. I could feel it tearing me apart from the inside. Damon, the one I love more than life itself was gone along with my best friend. "There has to be a way get them back, we have to save them!"

Everyone was silent around me, already knowing the other side no longer existed, but I could not accept it. Life without Damon would be impossible. It was up to the others to get me back to campus with my uncontrolled sobs.

**Isabella POV**

The flight to Mystic Falls long, too long. We had a limited to save her father, with so much to do. First of all we had no idea what had happened to my father. I could see Dom was just as impatient as I to arrive. We would not fail him not after all he had done for me and my son.

"Mother, how will we revive grandfather?" Dominick asked. I have never heard of a spell that may return the dead to the living." This I found lightly amusing. Though he tried to hide it, I could tell he was frustrated. He was just like his grandfather, hating to be out of the loop.

"As you know powerful magic has been passed down through the Ravenscroft line for centuries. Though there are those that deny it, we can trace our lineage beyond that of the Travelers. The ancient magic is something even I do not use lightly. Eventually, you would have learned of this magic, but I wished to wait until you were older."

"What kind of magic is powerful enough to rescue grandfather?" he responded.

"A ritual, but it must be completed before the end of this lunar cycle. Once we arrive in Mystic Falls, we must gather any and all information about father. Target the humans first, we do not want others to interfere, and remember to compel them. Everything else can wait until later, we're landing."


End file.
